


Kind

by pinkvgn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pentagon, SF9 - Freeform, this is not where i was going but here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvgn/pseuds/pinkvgn
Summary: "sorry that text was meant for someone else but hi there who are you??"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Kind

**unknown number:**

fucking fuck me in the fucking ass sideways FUCK

i hate everything and everyone !!

ESPCIALLY THAT GUY FROM AT&T

FUCK YOU AT&T GUY

[9:37 p.m.] 

**Taeyang:**

?

I think you have the wrong number.

I'm sure the AT&T guy was doing his best though!

[9:39 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

quit fucking with me wooseok

i'm not in the mood

HE WASNT DOING HIS BEST HE WAS DOING HIS ABSOLUTE WORSE AND I KNOW IT

ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS TRANSFER MY CONTACTS BUT NOOOOO THAT WAS TOO ADVANCED FOR HIS DUMBASS

[9:42 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

This isn't wooseok.

You don't seem to have any patience.

And you have a terrible pottymouth.

[9:46 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

...

oh...

i'm SO sorry...i thought you were my friend :(

AND i only curse when i'm angry...sorry again

but fuck that guy

[9:48 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

Lmao it's okay!

[9:49 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

"lmao"?

i see you have a pottymouth as well 

[9:51 p.m.] 

**Taeyang:**

I'm nowhere near as bad as you!

[9:55 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

it's okay, with my help, you'll get there in no time

[9:57 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

And what if I don't want to get there?

[9:58 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

then you gotta help me get to where you are

kind and patient and all that shit :) 

[10:00 p.m.] 

**Taeyang:**

I never said I was kind.

[10:02 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

but aren't you?

i mean

you've been talking to a complete stranger for 20 minutes and you haven't told me to fuck off yet

[10:05 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

Not yet.

[10:07 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

and why is that??

you think i'm cute or something?

[10:08 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

How can I think you're cute if I don't know what you look like?

I'm just not being an asshole.

You seem like you had a rough night.

[10:14 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

see?

you're super kind

no one else would even think about that

and you could totally think my texting is sexy or something

[10:16 p.m.] 

**Taeyang:**

...

Okay fine. I'm kind.

But your texting definitely isn't sexy lmao.

[10:19 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

:)

fuck you

my texting turns everyone on

[10:21 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

I'm..not turned on though?

I'm amused if anything. 

[10:24 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

you'd be turned on if you knew what i looked like though

[10:26 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

I feel like only ugly people say that.

[10:24 p.m]

**unknown number:**

okay now you're pushing it

first you say i'm not cute

then you call me ugly

i'm starting to think you're not that kind anymore :/

[10:28 p.m.] 

**Taeyang:**

At least I'm honest?

Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

I'm sure you're really cute...or something.

[10:30 p.m.]

**unknown number:**

wow that was easy

you're the cute one here

[10:35 p.m.]

**Taeyang:**

......

fuck off.

[10:43 p.m.] 


End file.
